<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I envision those lips (how they kiss me there) by se7ensecrets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072413">I envision those lips (how they kiss me there)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/se7ensecrets/pseuds/se7ensecrets'>se7ensecrets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Light Angst, Memories, Sex Worker, Sexual Content, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:22:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/se7ensecrets/pseuds/se7ensecrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman across the bar had caught her attention, the back of her strikingly familiar, and the realization settled in Seven’s stomach like a stone. She took in the cropped auburn hair and the drape of fading black and red fabric that cascaded down her figure like a cloak. For a moment Seven felt as if a piece of her past had been pulled out of time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine, Seven of Nine/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I envision those lips (how they kiss me there)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know this isn't everyone's cup of tea, but lets face it, this is mostly me self-indulging in an idea I had lol. I was just happy to have something that I cared to write, and if it finds a small audience that enjoys it, great! Also this is Picard era Seven, though I'm imagining it a few years before the events of Picard.</p><p>In regards to J7, I ended up with a scenario where they were once together but have since separated and have been for a number of years, with Seven replaying a past encounter in her head that definitely happened. But I mostly wanted to clarify that Seven isn't cheating here lol Unless that's your thing... But it wasn't what I had in mind.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The place was noisy and just as soon as Seven stepped over the threshold, she considered walking out right back out. The fast beats of energetic music were particularly offensive to her good hearing, but she grabbed a seat at the bar anyway, reminding herself that she wasn’t there for the atmosphere. </p><p>People were dancing, drinking, groping, and generally making fools of themselves. She eyed a woman kneeing a man in the groin off to the far side of the room, clearly having overstepped his boundaries as two bouncers grabbed him and escorted him out. Seven rolled her eyes as she ordered a stiff drink. It was that kind of place.</p><p>She kept her head low, not wanting to be approached or disturbed as she surveyed the room. </p><p>A handful of women in delicate lingerie were scattered, some speaking with customers, other’s lying in wait to be approached. </p><p>This wasn’t a common venture for Seven, but it also wasn’t one she had any particular opinion on. The past few weeks had seemed like one massive undertaking after another, and with a moments reprieve finally in her grasp she intended to make the best of it while she could.</p><p>A woman across the bar had caught her attention, the back of her strikingly familiar, and the realization settled in Seven’s stomach like a stone. She took in the cropped auburn hair and the drape of fading black and red fabric that cascaded down her figure like a cloak. For a moment Seven felt as if a piece of her past had been pulled out of time.</p><p>She’d only managed to tear her eyes away from the woman when she turned in her direction<span class="ILfuVd"><span class="e24Kjd">—</span></span>giving Seven a full view of her facial features. She exhaled. Not as familiar now, but adequate.</p><p>She threw her shot of dark liquor back and made her way towards the woman who immediately took notice of her presence. Seven slipped her a few strips of latinum, pausing somewhat awkwardly as she glanced her up and down, unhurried. It was the woman’s right to reject her as she saw fit, and it made Seven stand up straighter, as if she were being appraised. She relaxed when the woman gave a half smile of approval and placed the currency into a small pocket at her hip. </p><p>She turned towards the archway at the back of the club and signaled for Seven to follow with a come hither motion of her index finger, a coy smile playing at her lips.</p><p>They passed a series of doors down a red hallway before coming to a stop and the woman administered a passcode to let themselves in.</p><p>The interior of the room had been nicer than Seven would have expected, if not a little disorienting. Soft light projected onto the dark blue of the walls, like gentle waves of water were washing over them. A sofa sat in the center of the room with a full bed placed behind it to the back. Tall, unidentifiable purple plants sat in the corners, the spotted leaves that faintly glowed. Overall it was a… decidedly ethereal environment. </p><p>“Can I get you anything from the replicator? Another drink? Or perhaps something a little more... adventurous,” the woman suggested with a wink. </p><p>“I’ll take a bourbon. Neat, please.”</p><p>Seven watched as she made her way to the replicator, her eyes fixed on the long, dark chiffon robe that dragged on the floor at her back; the delicate fabric rippling not unlike the walls.</p><p>Her voice was higher, more level than Seven had hoped for and tried not to let it bother her, hoped more that she wasn’t a talker.</p><p>Seven sat down on the sofa and laid an arm over the back of it. It was fairly comfortable and spacious enough to permit a range of activity.</p><p>The woman soon placed herself next to Seven, curled into the crook of her arm as she handed over the bourbon. Seven noted that she seemed interested in her borg implants, her eyes occasionally drifting to her cybernetic hand as she grasped the drink, but she didn’t ask questions. Probably too concerned it might ruin business. </p><p>“Tough drink for a tough girl,” she remarked. Her palm brushed over Seven’s clothed thigh in a sensual manner. </p><p>Seven downed her drink in one go. “You don’t have to do that.”</p><p>“Do what?” The woman feigned innocence.</p><p>“Stroke my ego.”</p><p>“What is it you’d like for me to… stroke, then?”</p><p>Finding it in her to bear the bad innuendo, Seven glanced at the hand on her thigh a moment, it not having stopped sliding up and down the expanse of her quadriceps since placed there. She took a breath to collect herself before covering it with her own and gliding it over the belt buckle at the front of her pants.</p><p>Their eyes met, Seven’s unblinking to make her intentions clear<span class="ILfuVd"><span class="e24Kjd">—</span></span>but not demanding, searching for an answer just as much.</p><p>The woman gave a low chuckle that bloomed into a knowing smile, her fingers not wasting any time as they began to undo the belt and sank to her knees on the soft carpeted floor.</p><p>“I like a woman who knows what she wants.”</p><p>Seven took a deep inhalation, the reality of this evening finally catching up as her body remembered exactly why she’d come here tonight. She quickly proceeded to toe and kick off her boots before the woman placed herself between her legs. She pulled the leather belt out of its loops and discarded it to the floor, a light jingle sounding.</p><p>Seven tried not to stare at her as she edged her brown trousers over her hips, down her legs. If she allowed her vision not to focus on anything specific, to phase out of focus, she could almost make herself believe it was <em> her </em>instead.</p><p>For a moment she chastised herself for not having drank more, it would have helped haze her vision further, aided in leaving this reality for another. But was pleased to find the almost psychedelic quality of the room seemed to be having a slightly similar affect.</p><p>Any aggravating thoughts went out the airlock when the bare skin of her ass met the material of the sofa, soon to be followed by the cooler air of the room making itself known to the sensitive area between her legs, as the woman with the auburn hair carefully opened them.</p><p>Just as soon as she’d looked down, her captor for the evening descended her mouth to her cunt, lips and tongue as soft as anything and Seven sighed deeply, her head all but floating backwards and her eyes knowing nothing other than to close.</p><p>Her hand found its way to the back of the woman’s head, gently threading her fingers into the soft hair; letting herself caress the base of her skull.</p><p>It came so suddenly then, so vividly, it almost winded her<span class="ILfuVd"><span class="e24Kjd">—</span></span>a weight coming down on her chest at the old memories. </p><p>
  <em> “How long have you been waiting for this?” Kathryn had asked. A beautiful mixture of wonder and cockiness danced on her face while two of her fingers slid along Seven’s significantly wet labia. This was the only time when Kathryn Janeway’s considerable ego was a welcome spectacle. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She’d just arrived back from Starfleet Headquarters, admiral uniform still pressed and perfect, with her auburn hair pulled back in a french twist. Seven had been waiting for her, impatiently. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It has been a… long… day,” Seven managed between ragged breaths, the anticipation proving itself overwhelming. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Seven had spent the better part of the day frustrated over events that hadn’t transpired between them that morning, time having been the main culprit. It had left her frustrated, a pressing task that hadn’t been fulfilled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The concept of sexuality wasn’t new to her, nor was the participation of it, but unbridled desire<span class="ILfuVd"><span class="e24Kjd">—</span></span>the need for a singular person<span class="ILfuVd"><span class="e24Kjd">—</span></span>was an experience that had been unknown to her before this, before Janeway, and couldn’t have anticipated it would take hold of her mind and body to a degree that affected every aspect of her inner workings. It was a problem, one she found she couldn’t resolve on her own and it was beginning to make her feel crazy. Who was this woman to make Seven think of only her all day long? How could one individual cause such unrest. She felt taken hostage by some unseen force that she couldn’t bring herself to deny, to fight against. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well, don’t let me make it longer than it has to be,” Janeway drawled, eyes dark. She placed Seven’s hand on the back of her head, liked it when Seven pulled her hair free at the end of the day, and dutifully applied herself to where she was most needed. </em>
</p><p>A strong pull of her clit brought Seven back to the present as her thighs tensed at the sudden intensity. She briefly looked down and was immediately caught by the eyes of the other woman, staring back at her with more purpose than she would have expected to find. Lilac tipped fingernails grasped at her naked hips, lightly smoothing over some of the metal implants that protruded there. Seven moved to cover them with her hands, for they weren’t the plain, elegant ones she sought; and willed herself to look past eyes that were the incorrect color.</p><p>A pleasant pressure made itself known at her entrance and she screwed her eyes shut again.</p><p>
  <em> Slate blue eyes bore up at her, challenging her not to look away as she sucked her clit into her mouth, a clever tongue rotating in circles over the swollen area.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Seven gave a half whine when she stopped, embarrassment at having made such an uncharacteristic sound managing to reach her if only marginally.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Are you ready for me, Seven?” Kathryn baited, knowing damn well how ready she was but it hardly ever stopped her from goading.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Seven had tried to push herself down on the fingers that were poised at her entrance, that were waiting for her to give the word and not a moment before. </em>
</p><p><em> “Come on, it’s simple. </em> <em> All you have to do is say it.</em><em>” </em></p><p>
  <em> Seven huffed, glared.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kathryn smirked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It had been futile when Kathryn began to tenderly caress her over-excited flesh once more with her tongue, soft and leisurely, not enough to satisfy but just enough to drive her mad. Seven didn’t have any qualms about reaching orgasm without being penetrated, it was often preferred. But sometimes… sometimes her mood required it<span class="ILfuVd"><span class="e24Kjd">—</span></span>craved it<span class="ILfuVd"><span class="e24Kjd">—</span></span>wanted those fingers as deep inside as they would permit; wanted every sensation all at once and she wanted it from her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tossing her head from side to side as the torture became too much, Seven relented. “Yes, please. Please fuck me,” she breathed out.  It was almost just as much of a release as when Kathryn’s fingers finally dipped inside of her, her walls grasping them as they convulsed at the new wave of sensation. </em>
</p><p>She came unexpectedly hard, both hands flying to either side of the sofa to grasp the cushions for purchase when it hit, and Kathryn’s name tumbled out of her like it would ground her somehow, help her to drift back off the tip of the tempest safely.</p><p>
  <em> Seven shook lightly as her breath began to come back to her in a rhythm resembling normal, and Kathryn brushed a strand of golden hair back off her face, kissed her forehead; lips warm and lovely.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Thanks for the nice ‘welcome home.'" </em>
</p><p>Tears pricked at Seven's eyes. Damn her eidetic memory. Her complete loss of self-control in that moment the second to blame. Sentimentality was a trait she wished she’d never learned to appreciate.</p><p>She laughed, then, low and brief as bitterness and irony mingled in her chest. This was supposed to be an act of stress relief, for fucks sake. She took a deep breath, she reigned in what she could.</p><p>Looking down, she acknowledged the woman who still sat primly between her knees, as if waiting for her to tell her something profound. “How much do I owe you?” Seven asked, throat feeling parched and a bit lightheaded.</p><p>The woman licked her lips as she trailed her hands down Seven’s bare thighs. “For you? Absolutely nothing.” She giggled somewhat extravagantly. Seven really disliked the act of giggling. Almost as much as starry-eyed admirers. </p><p>Mercifully, the voice of a gruff man resonated into the serene room from her communications device located in the pocket of her jacket.</p><p>“Seven, we’ve got a problem up here!” The faint sound of phaser fire could be heard in the background just before the transmission cut out.</p><p>Quick to respond, she fetched the device. “I’m on my way.”</p><p>She stood, the woman that kneeled on the floor doing little more than gazing up at her as she made fast work of putting on her pants and boots.</p><p>Not quite knowing what to say, she simply gave a terse nod and a “thanks” to the woman who, while mildly irritating, gave her a more than acceptable time with no issue. </p><p>With long strides Seven made her way to the door, being sure to deposit the payment and a little extra on the side table before making her exit.</p><p>The woman sighed. “Why is it always the tall and dangerous ones I can never seem to say no to?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>